For Your Eyes Only
by Nocturnalux
Summary: Lockon uses Haro to videotape himself fooling around with Tieria without Tieria's knowing. Unfortunately for Lockon, karma strikes back. Some hurt/comfort but mostly it's BL smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Now Haro, whatever you do be silent. Got it?"

The jolly orange robot flapped its ears happilly.

"Roger!"

Lockon smiled devilshly- this was a great plan. He placed Haro inside a closet, leaving just the door ajar just a tad. It was somewhat ironic, he thought as he quickly programmed Haro's recording function (making sure to include both video *and* audio), that it had been Tieria himself to teach him how to use Haro as a makeshift camera. "It can be used to spy on the enemy. Haro can store media data and reproduce it in high definition." those had been Tieria's exact words and he spoke them with great authority, as usual, and Lockon smirked inwardly at his no-nonsense attitude. And then he had this idea.

Still in his flight suit, for they had just returned from a mission, Lockon checked Haro once more and then hobbled to the bed, rubbing his hands as he sat and waited. In less than a minute the door slid open and Tieria walked in.

"Do you really know what is happening to Veda?"

Lockon almost felt guilty. Tieria had not bothered to change into his civilian clothes (for which Lockon was quite grateful, the tight suit adhered to his skin like and highlighted the best of Tieria's light and graceful frame) and now stood in front of Lockon with a look of worry not completely hidden.

"It seems that level 7 has been compromised."

Tieria winced and suddenly looked away. Lockon knew that bringing up Veda was the only way he could lure Tieria to pay him a visit in his room but he had not expected the boy's reaction to be so extreme. After all, Tieria Erde was not one to ever look away.

"How do you know this?"

"Heard it from Sumeragi."

Lockon regretted these words the moment he spoke them. Odds are Tieria would just storm out of the room now and give Sumeragi a piece of his mind. Lockon's spirits dropped considerably and he cursed himself for having been so foolish-after all, what's the point of coming up with a flawless plan only to mess up at the last minute?

Only Tieria did not stir. Instead he sat on the bed, his hair that insofar had hidden his face swaying away to reveal very pretty features, his eyes strangely sad behind the delicate lenses.

"I see."

Silence fell between them. Lockon was unsure of how to break it, so he took the opportunity to study Tieria who seemed to have forgotten about his existence. Tieria drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his petite body very exposed in all its beauty- those suits really left almost nothing to the imagination. Not quite true, Lockon reconsidered, they left enough to the imagination to drive him mad. At first it did not bother him much but little by little Lockon had found himself wondering just how Tieria would look without the teasing suit, how his impeccably white skin would feel against his, until such thoughts crowded in his mind and left him no choice than to please himself in the solitude of his room and-

"I suppose there would be no point in her telling me."

Lockon blinked rapidly, shaken out of his reveries. What was he doing, he had the real Tieria right here, sitting in his bed, and looking extremely forlorn. And in need of some comfort.

"Still, I'm glad you told me, Lockon Stratos."

Lockon knew that this was his chance. As of late Tieria had been having these fits of self doubt that surprised everyone and made Lockon feel like holding him close and kiss those unexpecting lips that quivered with the hint of a sob- and Lockon tossed caution to the wind and did just that, closing in the distance between them in an abrupt move and brushed his lips against Tieria in a light kiss.

"You're welcome, Tieria."

Tieria's eyes were very odd and startled. He did not react and for a while seemed to fight for words. Lockon ran a finger along his cheek and planted a more insistent kiss. Tieria's response was shy and hesitant as he kissed back with a virgin's tentativeness.

"Lockon-why?"

Lockon placed his finger on Tieria's parted lips to silence him.

"Why not?"

Tieria shifted uncomfortably and clearly at a loss.

"Well- there's Feldt, she seems considerably more adequate for..." Tieria hunted for words "...for this kind of activity."

Lockon flashed him one of those 'stupidly sexy smiles tm' and Tieria gaped in sheer wonder.

"But I like you better."


	2. Chapter 2

Suspecting that Tieria would continue with his interrogations Lockon opted to silence him with another kiss. This time around the boy responded with something like curiosity. Not only did he allow Lockon to explore his mouth as he lapped at Lockon's tongue, closing his eyes to focus better on the velvety feel spiced with hints of sharpness along the edge of teeth.

Lockon eased him unto his back, so gently that Tieria hardly noticed it. When Tieria opened his eyes again Lockon was above him, smiling in a knowing way that made him feel giddy. Suddenly something occured to him and Tieria's voice was very tense as he asked:

"Lockon Stratos, you do realize that- that I'm not a girl?"

Lockon ruffled Tieria's purple hair, it felt as soft to the touch as he had always thought it would.

"Call me Neil. And yes, I've checked your records. I know just what you are...and it doesn't make one bit of difference."

Tieria's naked surprise was endearing, Lockon thought and proceeded to unzip the purple suit with deliberate slowness.

"But-"

Tieria wanted to tell him that they were not supposed to reveal their real names to anyone, it could compromise the mission- but Lockon sealed these objections with a kiss, a deep and prolonged one, and by the time Tieria could speak again the suit had quite slipped away. Lockon moved the tips of his finger along the black inner shirt, rubbing Tieria's nipples under the fabric.

"Relax, Tieria. I won't hurt you. Promise."

Tieria was a bit startled to realize that Lockon had undressed and gasped very slightly at the sight. He had never paid much attention to the well toned and shapely chest nor to the attractive glint of Lockon's eyes- until now, that is. Lockon granted him another stellar smile as Tieria's nipples stiffened and Tieria blushed, the low burning but very present sensation of arousal being utterly new to him.

Lockon was amused at how easy to read his partner was. His own needs were present, he was glad that he had ditched the suit for a growing erection would soon demand his attention. He removed Tieria's glasses (and wondered very briefly as to why Tieria wore them in the first place) as well, rejoicing in the sight of very white skin punctured by pinkish nipples that stood out of a heaving chest.

"So just trust me, okay?"

Tieria nodded in baffled assent and then Lockon was drawing wet circles around his nipples, drawing them into his mouth to suck ever so slightly and grazing them playfully with his teeth and Tieria forgot himself in a low moan that made Lockon smile. He moved downwards, lathering chest and then navel, taking time to toy with his bellybutton before reaching the Tiera's boxers and swiftly removing them.

Tieria drew a sharp breath at this and would have hidden his now fully erect penis but Lockon anticipated him and swallowed him whole. Tieria immediately buckled, trying to suppress the urge to give in to the sudden warmth, the immense warmth that filled him and made him light headed. Lockon secured his tongue around the tip and swirled around him, causing Tieria to let out a loud moan, his hands instinctively clasping Lockon's hair. Just when Tieria thought that he should issue some sort of warning for he could take much more of this, Lockon put a stop to his ministrations and scrambled unto Tieria.

"You're so pretty."

Lockon's voice was thick with lust and Tieria blinked as his eyes wandered off to Lockon's groin. He gaped, it seemed that he had never gaped so much in his entire life, at the sight of a fully erect Lockon.

"Like what you see?"

Tieria blushed and blushed some more until he was pinker than the fabled cardigan of his.

"I-"

Lockon breathed into his ear, very much aware that Tieria shivered with anticipation as he did so:

"Want to have it?"

Tieria nodded, his mind spinning. He had no precise idea of what was happening- Lockon took out the bottle of lube that he kept under his pillow, smeared a generous amount on his fingers and then coated Tieria's entrance. Tieria winced slightly as a single digit pried into him, the intrusion made him feel odd. Another digit was added and slowly Lockon unloosened him, keeping a close watch on Tieria's face to register the impact of his ministrations. A third finger slipped in and Tieria shuddered, he could tolerate pain for he had been designed to be functional in extreme circumstances but that did not mean that he enjoyed it- and then Lockon flickered inside and a sudden wave of pleasure swept his mind clean of thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was that good?"

Tieria could only nod as Lockon teased the spot. His breath was growing ragged and he shuddered at intervals, unable to control his body.

"I'll make it better."

Lockon readied himself, pouring more lube this time on his almost aching penis and as he slowly entered Tieria- spraying his tighs wide open for better penetration, he kissed him fully on the mouth so that the initial gasp of pain was swallowed and lost. Tieria tried to say something but words were hazy and uncoordinated. He felt so full and hot, his body thrilled as Lockon's steady and short thrusts twisted the edge of pain into a sweeping wave of pleasure warmth. Lockon placed Tieria's bent legs over his shoulders, a groan slipping from him as he quickened up his pace, the tightness almost painful as he fumbled for the right place to hit.

Tieria's clutched the bedsheets so that he could better mean Lockon's movements and strike a pattern. His vision swum and his own heartbeat was very loud in his ears, mingled with Lockon's pants and a stream of moans that seemed one with Tieria's breaths, his entire body rocking in a maddening rhythm that scattered Goosebumps all over his inflamed skin even if he was so hot, so terribly hot- and then Lockon changed his position ever so slightly and Tieria yelped.

Lockon felt the boy become even more like a tight furnace and focused on hitting the same spot with each powerful thrust.

"Lockon...faster. Please."

"Anything you say."

Tieria's eyes rolled as Lockon gave it all he had and repeatedly pounded into him. A tingling sensation gathered momentum around his loin region and he became almost silent as the insane friction filled him completely. Tieria had the sensation that he was being consumed by fire and that fire was Lockon, no, Neil- and he could only brace himself and not forget to breathe. Lockon saw and felt a convulsion rippling through Tiera's frame and that tipped over what little control he had- his orgasm was long and blinding, the jet of semen striking Tieria with an additional bout of intense heat that percipitating his already gathering climax. Tieria came all over Lockon's chest and the world turned hot and blurred.

For a long time the two laid together in a kind of slimy intimacy, their fluids leaking unto the sheets. Lockon scooped Tieria in an embrace and the small pilot cuddled against him and fell asleep almost immediately. Smiling, Lockon kissed his forehead and whispered.

"I hope you got all that, Haro."


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Haro had indeed captured every single detail. The next day Lockon took the chance of checking out the record as everyone else was gathered at the bridge listening to Sumeragi's instructions on the next mission. He activated the tiny robot and searched its database. Tieria had not been wrong, the resolution was top notch and Haro had caught the action from several angles, camera B showed him a very horny Tieria squirming in detail, camera A showed Lockon's penis going into Tieria, camera C had a wonderful shot of Tieria- Lockon undid his pants and instinctively rubbed his hardening cock. He heard someone shouting beyond the door- they were probably arguing over something, he could clearly recognize Tieria's voice above the rest- and really, when would his boy cease being so mean to Sumeragi- and then the door slid open and Tieria stood on the threshold.

Lockon jumped and tried to pull his pants back up, forgetting to shut down Haro in the process.

"Tieria, it's not what it looks like, I was just-"

"Lockon Stratos. Do you recall what I told you about Haro's recording system?"

More shouts, clearly from the bridge. Lockon knew that this did not bode well. Tieria was flushed and his hands were clasped in two fists that struck Haro without a warning. The image flow died as the robot was sent bouncing into a corner.

"Oy, it isn't Haro's fault! Tieria!"

Tieria turned an icy glare at him. A few more voices erupted at the bridge, Lockon thought they sounded disappointed but he was too worried over Tieria's impending rage to worry about that now.

"I told you that Haro could connect with the Ptolomeios interface, didn't you?"

Lockon honestly could not remember. Computers were not his speciality, anyway.

"Look, I'm real sorry- I just wanted to watch us when-"

"Didn't I tell you that whatever you recorded with Haro could be broadcasted...TO THE ENTIRE SHIP?"

Lockon gasped. He knew that laughing now was a very bad idea and that Tieria, for all his girlish looks, could pack a punch (just ask poor Haro) but as he pictured the crew of the Ptolomeios watching their hot sex he couldn't help but let a smirk slide into his lips.

"This is not funny!"

Lockon could imagine it: Setsuna would blink and act unfazed. Allelujah would be utterly embarrassed and probably rush to the nearest restroom to relieve himself, Sumeragi would cheer and probably use the footage to blackmail Tieria for the rest of his life, Feldt would join Setsuna in collectively blinking, Christina would laugh and Tieria himself would look absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell them all that-"

"You'll keep your mouth shut! All information recorded with Haro goes straight into Veda's databank. Do you know what that means?"

Lockon thought that Tieria looked extremely fuckable in this tantrum but he was wise enough to shake his head gravely, even though he personally cared not one whit for super computers.

"It means that you, Lockon Stratos...are unfit to be a pornographer!"

And with this tirade Tieria spun on his heels and exited the room, viciously kicking Haro on his way out, a spray of purple hair tossed angrily. Once he was gone Lockon could finally let out the laughter that he had been withholding. Tears were streaming down his face when he finally picked up Haro and a nervous giggle played at the corners of his mouth as he said:

"Haro, Tieria-chan seems to be back to his old self!"

-the end-


End file.
